Smallville: The New Krypton Chronicles
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and Trinity must go back to Krypton to recover a 5th stone of power.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: The new Krypton Chronicles

(_This Story is rated M for mature. Contains violence, strong language, and sexual situations. Smallville, is characters and locals are copyrighted 2001-2005 The WB Networks. Krypton, Superman are copyrighted 2005 DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character. DO NOT use without e-mailing me for permission)_

Chapter 1:Clark and Trinity find the final crystal 

Clark Kent stared at his half-sister, Trinity Jean Knight. She was born of Jor-El, Clark's biological father and the wife of Wilton Knight, designer of the Knight 2000. They had been trying to find the 4 sacred stones of Krypton. They stared at the final crystal, which Trinity had placed in the spot in the cave that had matched it. They smiled as the 2nd meteor shower was still on its way. Trinity then saw the ghostly image of Jor-El, Their father.

"Father!" She said as she sensed the meteor shower on it's way. Her own powers had developed a lot later then Clark's own gifts. But she had a few extra gifts in addition to the ones that she shared with Clark.

"Trinity, and Kal-El. You must touch the center of the stones. There is a cataclysmic storm coming to Earth. The one Thing that can stop it you must find in the past. But not on Earth." Jor-El said as he motioned for them to hear them.

"Where are they, Father?" Clark asked as he stared at the ghostly image. Trinity shook her head. "Not Earth, right?" She asked. Jor-El just smiled. "She is correct. You must travel to Krypton's past before she met her end. There is one more Crystal that must be placed into the cave. If you do not find it, the coming Meteor Shower will make the one that hit Earth in 1989 look like a picnic." Jor-El said. Clark stared at him wide eyed. "Will I recognize you?" He asked. Jor-El merely smiled. "No. I will be at a point before Lara and I marry. You must hurry, or Else Earth will suffer." He said with an urgency in his voice. The two young people, smiled at each other.

"Very well, Let's Go!" Clark said.


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: The New Krypton Chronicles

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Contains adult themes, violence, and Strong Language and sexual situations. Smallville is Copyrighted 2001-2005 The WB Networks. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character, DO NOT use without first e-mailing me for permission. Trinity's Powers are copyrighted 2001-2005 The WB Networks. Krypton, and General Zod are copyrighted 2005 DC Comics KARR and any Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)_

_Chapter II_

Clark stared at his biological father, Jor-El of Krypton. The Disembodied scientist had just requested that Clark and Trinity, his children go back to Krypton's past to recover the final crystal to prevent another meteor shower from hitting Smallville, Kansas. The Spirit had told them that the coming meteor shower would make the one that Brought Kal-El to Earth look like a picnic. The two Kryptonian children glanced at each other, wondering what they would find in the past on Clark's home World. Clark spoke. "What now, Father? Click our heels and say There's no place like home?" Trinity chuckled at the slight humor. The seriousness sank in as they stared into Jor-El's eyes.

"_My Son, Do not take light this mission that I am sending both of you on. You are Kal-El. You are the Last Son of Krypton. When Krypton was in full bloom during it's glory days, there was a prophecy that there would come a survivor from that dead world. And He would return to his people for a while to give them hope. Even if it's only for a short time. If you are to save this Earth you must go into the past of Your Home. Trinity, He will not have his Powers, but you will have yours intact. You will be the one who Clark will rely on Your Powers will inspire a world. And save a world". Jor-El said Clark smiled as he knew his wife, Lana would not understand, but he had no choice. _

"_Lana Lang of Earth will be fine. Your Consort will watch over this Earth. You must save Earth, Because if you do not, then You will die before you can realize your destiny." Jor-El said. Clark just stared at his half-sister, born of both Krypton and Earth. Her Father was Jor-El, but her Mother was Elizabeth Knight, wife of now-deceased Billionaire Wilton Knight, who designed the Knight Automated Roving Robot and the Knight Industries Two Thousand. _

"_I will open the portal that will span both space and Time. Into it, you must go." Jor-El said, as he focused his powers, and a dimensional wormhole opened in the air. _

"_Go!" He said. The two Children jumped through the portal. They were going to the past, determined to save a world from destruction._


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: The New Krypton Chronicles 

(This Story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Networks. Krypton, Jor-El and any and all situations are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Networks. Trinity Jean Knight is my character. Her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Networks. Any and All Knight Rider References are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)

_Chapter III: Arrival_

The Planet Krypton: Krypton City. It was a city similar yet different than any found on Earth or anywhere else in the Universe. It's Central Crystal pyre rose high above the ground. This was where the Governing Council ruled Krypton, making decisions for the Populace of Krypton. But beyond that city where airtrams took it's citizens to it's cultural and business sections, there appeared something none of it's residents would expect. A red vortex appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Two human-looking individuals appeared out of the vortex. One was a native of Krypton. The Other, a half-breed. And they had come from The Planet Earth and the future. Kal-El, Clark Kent bent over as his powers were stripped from him. Trinity, His half-Sister helped him up with her own strength. "Are you all right?" She asked. The dark haired young freshman from Shuster University smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Not having my gifts here will be a little strange. It'll be the third time I won't have them. The first was when I lost them saving a kid during an electrical storm and the second was when I was trying to save Lex from a psych ward and the same kid who had my powers used Kryptonite on me and stole them again. While we're here I guess I'm going to have to get used to not having them." Clark said as he felt "normal" which he had gotten used to when he stripped.

"C'mon Clark, we've got two miles to go before we get to New Krypton City." Trinity said as she saw the alien roadside marker.

"Don't you mean Krypton City?" He asked. They then heard a new voice behind them. "The woman is right. There are two cities called Krypton City. One is Krypton City and the newer city called New Krypton City. If you are looking for someplace to stay go to New Krypton City." The man said. Clark just smiled.

"What is your name?" the man asked. Clark smiled. "My name is Kal-El. This is my Sister Trinity. We are new to this place and we are here to find a friend." Clark said. Trinity leaned closer to him. "Do you think it's wise using your Kryptonian name here?" She whispered. He nodded. "It'll be ok. I doubt Jor-El's alive?" He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: The Krypton Chronicles

_(This chapter is rated M for mature. Contains sexual situations, sci-fi violence, mild or strong language, and adult themes. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Networks. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Networks. Krypton, Jor-El, Lara, and all Kryptonian elements are copyrighted 2005 DC Comics.)_

_Chapter IV: Clark meets his mother_

Clark and Trinity found themselves in New Krypton City a couple of hours later. Clark had to rely on Trinity's powers due to the fact that they were on Krypton, Kal-El's home planet, it made him like a normal human being. So he was stuck with out his abilities while they were in the past on Krypton. Clark smiled as they entered an observatory which was focused on the planet Earth. They had gotten Kryptonian clothing to better pass as citizens of the planet.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what planet that is?" he asked the woman who was feeding information into a computer composed entirely of crystals.

"It is the Planet Earth in sector 895 of the Sol Galaxy. We have been studying it for years. Who are you? I have not seen you hear before." The Woman asked. Clark cleared his throat.

"I am Kal-El and this is my sister Trinity. We are just passing through." He said staring at the woman. She smiled at him.

"My name is Lara. Interesting name, Kal-El. Do you know it's meaning?" She inquired. Clark then backed away. Trinity stared at him then stepped forward.

"What does it mean?" She asked. "Kal-El means 'Child of the stars'. What parents would name you that?" Lara said.

"Thank you for your time, Lara." Clark said as he pulled Trinity and they walked down another corridor.

"What was that all about?" Trinity asked. "That woman, I recognize her from my Father's journal. Her name is Lara. She is my mother. But if she is here, where is Jor-El?" he said quietly as the passed people. They then heard Lara call them again.

"Kal-El? I have a question for you?" She said as she ran up to the two. She had a look in her eyes that was unmistakable. "What would that be?" He said, feigning curiosity. She smiled at him. "Are you married?" She asked. Trinity just rolled her eyes.

"I am married to someone." He said, as the three walked on. "Where is your wife? I would like to meet her." Lara said. Trinity smiled. "My brother's wife is away at the peace negotiations. She won't be back for some time." Trinity said. Lara then smiled as she saw Jor-El. He was a scientist on the Council.

"I'll see you later, Kal-El." She said as she ran to talk with Jor-El. He then turned to Trinity.

"Thank you. Why did she ask if I was married?" He said. Trinity just laughed. "Because silly, Your biological mother is in love with you. Let's just hurry and find that other Crystal and save Earth. "


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: The New Krypton Chronicles

_(This story is rated M for mature. Contains sexual situations, adult themes, sci-fi violence, and mild language. Smallville, all characters and locals are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Krypton, General Zod, Jor-El, are copyrighted 2005 DC Comics. Joe Shuster & Jerry Siegel created superman. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios.)_

Chapter VI: Lara entices Clark 

Clark and Trinity found themselves staring at the Crystal they were looking for. After several hours of searching, and of course donning some Kryptonian clothing to disguise them selves, they had found what they were looking for. The final crystal that was needed to prevent a cataclysm from hitting Earth was right there. Trinity stared at the computer it was hooked up to. This computer was the security system that protected Krypton from any attacks from their enemies. Clark then smiled. "Ok, We found it, now what?" He asked Trinity. She smiled at him. "What would you do in a situation like this if you had your powers?" She asked.

"Simple, I'd use my super speed to break in, use heat vision to deactivate any security alarms and grab it and be gone." He said as he just stared at it. She smiled.

"Great idea, Clark, but apparently there are no laser systems and this one Crystal seems to protect the planet. What do we do now?" She said. She then heard footsteps. Those footsteps were coming closer. She sighed as she saw a woman come around the corner. The Woman, Clark's biological mother, Lara, stared at Clark not knowing it was her son.

"Greetings in the name of Zod. What brings you here?" Lara said. She stared at Clark with desire in her eyes. He looked at her. "Zod? Who or what is that?" Clark asked her. "General Zod is our security chief. He detected your presence here at the Central Core of New Krypton City and asked me to check you out. Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Kal-El. And this is my sister Trinity. We are travelers from another world seeking to save it from destruction. We were told that Krypton could help us in our quest." Clark said. Lara just stared at him.

"Kal-El. Interesting name. Do you know what it means?" She asked putting her arms around him. He stared at her, for the first time noticing how beautiful she was.

"Uh no. What does it mean?" He asked. Trinity stared at him. "It means Star Child. We were told that crystal could help our endangered world. Is there a copy of it?" Trinity asked. Lara stared at her. "I will let you have it under one condition: You let me have your brother in marriage. I will be His Consort and he shall be my Husband." Lara said. She then pressed her lips to his and he felt her warm body and the sexual passion in her kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: The New Krypton Chronicles

(This story is rated M for Mature. Contains possible sexual situations, adult themes, sci-fi violence, and mild language. Smallville, its characters, locals are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. All Knight Rider References are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network)

_Chapter VII: Lex gets a hold of a blood sample_

Earth: Smallville, Kansas. Lana Lang Kent and the Kents stared at the ransacked office of the family doctor. They had to be careful of broken glass. Jonathan and Martha just stared in utter horror at the violation. Lana just stared too in unbelief at this break in. "What happened here?" Martha asked in stunned silence. The doctor, Isobel Harris, a Muslim woman who had recently become a naturalized citizen from War-torn Iraq just sat down in utter shock at this break in. "I don't know. My office was fine Last night. I had a dinner engagement with Lex Luthor about a new facility he wanted me to work in. I went straight home after that." She said. She had immigrated to the US in 1984, and started going to Kansas State University and graduated in 1992 and became the Kent family doctor 4 years after the meteor Shower hit Smallville. She had become the only other one to know "The Secret" about Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton. Lana began to use her X-ray vision to look for clues. She then found a lead wall that her powers couldn't penetrate. She then activated the state-of-the-art communication wristwatch she had gotten from Trinity's room to keep in contact with Trinity Jean Knight's personal vehicle, The Knight Automated Roving Robot, a recreation of her adopted father's very first prototype. The vehicle had Artificial Intelligence and was virtually indestructible, but was missing his partner and creator who had gone back to the planet Krypton with her half-brother, Lana's husband Clark Kent, who was also the last survivor of the Planet Krypton. Now Lana was paired with a vehicle that was about as cold and emotionless as the North Pole. But when trouble came around, KARR knew what to do and always came through.

"How may I be of Service?" spoke the emotionless voice of KARR. Lana spoke. "I'm in Dr. Harris's office and there is a wall with what looks like a door but it's lined with lead, so my X-ray vision won't let me see what's behind it. Can you work some of your magic?" She said. She heard the car sigh as she waited.

"Is everything ok?" Said Detective Maggie Sawyer from Metropolis PD. Jonathan eyed the pretty young cop. "Officer, this is a private matter being investigated by The Foundation For Law And Government. They have informed me that an agent of theirs is on the way." Jonathan said. He remembered the day his father Hyrum took in a drifter named Joe, who was in reality Jor-El of Krypton back in 1961. How Hyrum hid the Kryptonian from the police. Now it was his turn to protect someone.

"Mr. Kent, This just official became a crime scene. Metropolis PD should look into it." She said gently. They all turned and saw Shaun McCormick of the Foundation.

"I assure you, Detective, that won't be necessary. Our Operative's partner called us and we will investigate this. Good day, detective." Shaun said coldly. She disliked Metropolis PD, for a year ago, a crooked cop prevented her from seeing Michael Knight after Michael was granted the powers and gifts similar to Clark's to stop him from ruling Smallville. She then watched the officer leave complaining about Federal bureaucracy.

"KARR called me as soon as possible. What happened here?" She asked looking around. "Someone broke into my office and I don't know why." Dr. Harris said. Lana pressed a button near the lead lined wall and it slid away to reveal a secret refrigerator for keeping blood cool for storage. The sample of blood, that was supposed to be in there, Clark Kent's was gone.

Martha spoke. "Why would anyone want Clark's blood? And what could they possibly want with it?" Shaun then bent down to see a card with green lettering on it, the LuthorCorp logo on it and the name of Alexander "Lex" Luthor was imprinted on the card.

"Somehow I am not surprised that Lex is involved. Do you realize that he has stalled several investigations by FLAG and Metropolis PD surrounding the Club Zero incident a while back. I think Now we got the son of a bitch right where we want him." She said crumpling the card up…..


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: The New Krypton Chronicles

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Krypton, Jor-El, Lara, and all Kryptonian elements are copyrighted 2005 DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios)_

**Chapter 8: Lara seduces Clark**

Clark and Trinity were resting in the hotel like suite the planet Krypton reserved for visitors. It was luxurious by human standards. They had been granted schematics of the crystal that they needed which powered the planet's many cities but could not break the Kryptonian encryption codes, which were created by the planet's security computer called Brainiac. Clark stared at the glowing yellow kryptonite fragment he had found. Since he was a native and without his amazing powers, he didn't feel any ill effects from it like he did from the green Kryptonite fragments that fell to Earth in Smallville. They had accessed Jor-El's findings on the strange planetary rumblings that had been affecting Krypton over the past year, but it was inconclusive.

"What's wrong, Kal-El?" Trinity asked him as she stared out of the window into the starry night with Krypton's twin moons shining bright in the night. They had requested to receive any transmissions from Earth, and so far all they were receiving were old 50's television broadcasts. Clark longed for his adopted home and his wife. The two had not made love yet, due to the unforeseen issues that could occur when his Kryptonian DNA mixed with her hybrid DNA. Jor-El, as a ghost had reconfigured Lana Lang to become a partial Kryptonian after Clark had risked everything to save her. She had been clinically dead due to a malfunction at a Luthorcorp lab. Clark had pleaded with Jor-El to save her. He did, and the girl had been granted the same gifts as Clark and her DNA and body was reconfigured to handle those powers. Now he thought of Lana being the sole protector of Earth while he and Trinity were on Krypton trying to save Earth from another meteor shower.

"Don't call me that! I'm Clark Kent. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I miss Lana. I miss home." He said. They then heard a female voice, that of his biological mother, Lara.

"_And what home would that be, Kal-El? I find it puzzling that your DNA nearly matches mine. And yet you claim you are not from Krypton. I would like to spend some time tonight with you to talk about you, Kal-El." _She said, summoning two police officers.

"_Take the woman and show her the old city, please." _Lara said as the two men grabbed Trinity and walked her out of the room. Clark saw his mother dressed in what looked like a silk nightgown. He smiled at her.

"Tell me what you have found about this new planet, Earth?" He asked her as he stood up from the couch like seat. He really didn't want to be alone with her. She then said, "Computer, Earth music, Classical." Instantly Mozart's "Eine Kleine Nachemusik" was heard. She stared into his dark brown eyes.

"_We found it to be a primitive planet. The humanoid life forms are similar to us. So we have been sending teams through out the last 300 years of that planet's history and even left some of our writings on a cave wall on the North American Continent in a place called Kansas. Their Television broadcasts have been very enlightening. We have discovered for one their insane passion for sex and for belief in a God. Or Gods. Their religious beliefs are quite quaint."_ Clark smiled. He himself had been studying the Christian religion with Trinity, who herself was a Christian. But there were some things he couldn't grasp. But the religious diversity of human beings still baffled him.

"How do you people reproduce?" he asked, afraid of what was to come next. He had been afraid of that question ever since Lara had come on to him the first time. He struggled just to stand there as his mother put her arms around him.

"_Much the same way Earth humans make love. But our sexual drives are more intense and we can make love a lot longer than the humans. Would you like to find out?"_ She asked him. She then kissed him hard and passionately. He felt his own sexual desires grow and gnaw at him. Ever since his marriage to Lana he had been afraid, as was she. But the desires were still there in both of them. He felt her walk her to the bedroom area and she laid him down on the bed. He then watched her undress and he felt her insert that part of him into her as she began to make love to him. He then felt her mind join with his as this was a new experience for him, making love to a Kryptonian. He heard her voice in his mind.

**Do you like this? I can intensify the feeling as well as decrease it. **He shook his head as his psychic blocks went up to protect the reason why he was here. And about his amazing powers that were his, but were at the moment gone.

"Do you communicate telepathically?" he asked. She put her finger to his lips. "_Don't talk Kal-El. Just enjoy the moment."_ She said as she began to make love to him much more savagely.

Where you come from, does it feel like this? Was the thought that she thought. He could read her mind. He wondered if that was one of his powers or was it occurring because he was in intimate contact with one of his own people. He then felt her mind probing his thoughts.

"I can't do this, Lara. Where I come from, this is considered adultery." Clark said as he tried to push her off of him, but she was too strong. "_I want you, Kal-El. I love you. I have since the day I first saw you."_ She said as she psychically intensified the effect. He then felt his powers return in that sudden rush of sexual energy felt between them. He then pushed her off him.

"Don't you remember me telling you I'm married? I can't do this. Not with you or any other woman other than my wife." He said as he pulled back on the Kryptonian equivalent of his pants. She then pulled back on her nightgown.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt so strongly about this."_ She said. She then heard Trinity and the police officers come in.

"I do." He said. She nodded at him and they left. Trinity nodded at him. "What happened between you two?" She demanded, concern for her brother in her voice. "Let's just say my powers are back, & I don't know how." He said turning away from her. She wondered what this new development would cost them and how it would affect the mission Jor-El sent them on.


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: The New Krypton Chronicles

(This story is rated M for mature. Contains adult themes, sexual situations, mild or strong language, sci-fi violence. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Any and All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 2004, 2005 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network)

Chapter 9: Jor-El goes to 1961 

Clark was in the hall of records trying to discover the connection between Earth, what was to come and Krypton. He had gotten his powers back after a sexual encounter with his mother, but he didn't understand how they came back. He was careful not to use them. He reviewed Video Log and Log of the excursions of various Kryptonians going to Earth. The Most recent was Mon-El, apparently a cousin of his going to 1980 to help Wilton Knight build the first prototype car of the Future. Trinity stared at this prospect. They then heard people talking loud nearby. Clark used his X-Ray vision and saw people surrounding his father, Jor-El.

"Come on, Father is in trouble." He said. They ran out normally to see Jor-El bound by some unique shackles. Trinity looked at a bystander.

"What's going on here?" She asked. "That man refused to be united to the woman he is to be married to. So as a punishment Jor-El must spend a week on the new planet we discovered." The woman answered Trinity. Trinity suddenly remembered Lana Lang mentioning a drifter her own great-aunt had fallen in love with. Clark stared at his father. "Jor-El, we the council have found you guilty of breaking code 908 the birth union law. Because you have violated Kryptonian law before, You will be banished to Earth for one standard month, which will be 5 days on that planet. As we have discovered, you will have amazing powers on that planet, due to coming in contact with a yellow sun. You are to reflect on your punishment. Do you accept the charges?" The man said. Clark recognized the man. It was General Zod who would later on send his followers to Earth according to the cave walls.

"I accept responsibility for my actions, but know this. Krypton and her people must be allowed to marry whomever they will, despite our long-standing laws. Kara was not the woman I chose, but she was rather chosen for me. I had chosen Lara, daughter of Myra and Zor-El. But you've denied me that right. General Zod, Do you believe our marriage laws are correct?" He asked. The man just stood there for a minute. "That is not my place to say. The laws have been obeyed for centuries. Anyone who violates the law must either be sent to the Phantom Zone or be banished for a standard month to a planet of our choosing. The Council had decided against sending you to the Phantom Zone, but instead sought the second option. Jor-El, Your punishment begins now." General Zod said as he touched a control panel comprised of Crystals. The transporter device was activated and Jor-El of Krypton was gone.

"Now what?" Trinity asked. Clark knew well what would occur next, at least on Earth. Jor-El would go to Earth and meet Louise, Lana Lang's great-Aunt and would be accused of her murder after then-deputy Billy Tate releases Lachlan Luthor to try to kill him. Jor-El would go by the simple Earth name Joe to hide his alien heritage from any of the Earth people. He would then be found by Hyrum Kent who would aid him in his escape to the landing site where a Kryptonian month later, a scout ship from Krypton would pick him up. Years later, Jor-El would return to Earth, only to land in LA to meet a voluptuous woman named Elizabeth Knight who would entice the man to commit adultery with her, and Trinity would be born.

"Simple. We create a duplicate crystal, return the original and then borrow a ship and go home to prevent what is to come." Clark said. "But Father will be back and what if he discovers what we've done?" Trinity asked. Clark rolled his eyes at her. "You very well maybe my older sister, but you're a ninny. Come on. No one on Krypton can stop us. We've got the power remember." Clark said. The two smiled at each other and used their Super Speed to run back to the central chamber.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: The New Krypton Chronicles

Chapter 10: Jor-El creates a body

_Earth, 2005, _LuthorCorp, A sunny day in Metropolis. Lionel Luthor smiled as he looked at the new cloning facility that his scientists had finished. It had taken 4 years to complete but he had finally finished it. He was going to use it for scientific purposes, since he had imprisoned Lex in Belle Reve, which is a rehabilitation center for the Emotionally & psychically challenged. He had wanted a son, and now since Alexander, his own son had rebelled against him, he was going to clone him. His One and Only son. He smiled as he hung up the phone after talking with General Sam Lane. General Lane had prepared to give the schematics to the top brass at the Pentagon if the cloning procedure worked. He stared at the matrix as it was designed from some of the Kryptonite fragments found in Smallville. He then saw Chloe Sullivan walk in. She handed him a copy of the _Daily Planet_ with his own face on the front page, which had the front-page caption saying, "**Lionel Luthor resigns from LuthorCorp"**.

"What the hell is this?" She asked. She had a year ago had been fired from _The Planet_ after she had turned down Lionel's request to find out about Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton.

"I was convicted of a crime, so the logical decision was to resign. Since I have been cleared in the trial of murdering my parents I took an advisory role at Luthor Corp. This Cloning facility was my final gesture to the world. You of all people should know me, that I have the world's best interests at heart." Lionel said. She smiled slightly. "Like when you designed the Knight Automated Roving Robot?" She asked pointedly. She had discovered Lionel had stolen plans from the Foundation for Law And Government for a 20-year-old multi-million dollar prototype. His team at the time had designed it perfectly, so perfect that it had destroyed Michael Knight's partner, The _Knight Industries Two Thousand_, forcing him to redesign the prototype and updating it.

"I had simply wanted Michael Knight out of the way. He was getting way too close to my operations in Metropolis, which necessitated the prototype. I understand Trinity Knight had designed a similar one. I find that intriguing, don't you Miss Sullivan?" Lionel said, smiling. Chloe just smiled, as if she had a secret.

"Where is Clark Kent? I thought he of all people would want to know about this new facility." Lionel asked innocently. Chloe smiled. "He's out of town." She said. Suddenly they were interrupted by the intercom.

"_Mr. Luthor, you have a 3 O' Clock appointment at the Sierra Club with Rachel Givens. Shall I call her for you to let her know you're on your way?" _spoke his secretary. Lionel nodded and silently cursed himself for forgetting to mark that on his calendar this morning before he left the mansion. He hit the talk button. "Yes, Miss Reeves, Call miss Givens and let her know I am on my way. Have a car brought around." He said. He then glanced at Chloe.

"I believe you know the way out, Miss Sullivan?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question. She sighed then walked out followed closely by Lionel.

A Few minutes later the cloning apparatus activated as ghostly hands operated the simple controls. Well, simple for the one who had activated it. It was the spirit of Jor-El of Krypton. The Ghostly spirit called up a design matrix and imputed calculations to create an exact duplicate of Lionel's body. He knew it would take a few minutes. He waited. Being a Kryptonian made him virtually immortal, which meant time was not meant to be rushed. At least by him anyway. He then saw the body complete in a few minutes. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the call of the new body and his spiritual energies filled the body. He opened his eyes. He knew from the last time he was here, that the Earth's yellow sun gave him powers similar to what Kal-El, his son currently has. He then saw the security camera. Twin beams of heat vision blasted the camera into nothing, and he used his super speed to leave before the security alarms could be activated.


	10. Chapter 10

The Krypton Chronicles

Chapter 11: Clark and Trinity come home

_Krypton: New Krypton City-------_Clark was just finishing the calculations on the cloned Crystal that powered the city. He knew the city had a back up system, but that the city's security systems would be activated once the crystal was detected as missing. Trinity Jean Knight smiled as she stared nervously. She was playing security guard while Clark finished the delicate Crystal configuration. She then saw him: **Their father, Jor-El of Krypton!**

_Crap,_ She thought to herself, _Where's KARR when I need him? _She then said, "Clark, dad's coming!" She whispered. Jor-El, they realized had just come back from his trial on Earth and was now on his way to the computer chamber where they were. Clark had heard stories of General Zod from his Father back on Earth, but he hoped and wondered back in this time, "Joe" as he was called on Earth, would not call the one who would try to take over the world. Jor-El spotted the two.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he noticed they had the crystal in their hands. "it's not what you think, sir. We weren't going to steal it. We're just going to duplicate it. Our homeworld is in trouble and if we don't return with this crystal our Earth will be hit with another meteor shower the likes that planet has never seen." Trinity said. He stared at hearing that planet's name being said by a couple of Kryptonians.

"My bio-scanners registers you both as Kryptonian. How do you know of Earth? Have you also stolen my plans?" Jor-El asked immediately suspicious of what was going on. Clark sighed.

"No, Father. I was sent there by you some time after Krypton met its demise. You gave me the name Kal-El. You sent me to Earth with the intent of making sure that Earth would be protected and that what happened to Krypton would never happen on that planet. How I know you is, I'm your son." He said as he pulled up his tunic to reveal the birthmark of Kal-El. An octagonal shape with a stylized S in the center of it.

"Who is the girl?" He asked looking at Trinity Knight with a look of curiousity. She smiled. "I am your daughter, but my mother is not Lara of Krypton. My biological mother is Elizabeth Knight of Earth. She is a millionaire's wife who seduced you in the Earth year 1977 to commit Adultery with her. I was born a hybrid. A union between humanity and Krypton. You sent us here from the year 2005 to save Earth from a meteor strike that would be much worse than the one that hit when Kal-El came to Earth. You must help us." She pleaded. Jor-El nodded remembering his own banishment to that planet a month ago, which was 5 days on that planet.

"Come, my children there isn't much time." He said as Clark & Trinity followed him to his private lab. It was there that Jor-El scanned the cloned crystal and found it exact. "You'd make a great scientist one day, son. Can you return the original without anyone seeing you?" Jor-El asked them. Trinity smiled and said, "I'll take care of it." She used her gift of super-speed and was gone and came back in 2 seconds. "Done." She said. Clark smiled. Jor-El smiled.

"You are brave, my children, but now your own World awaits. Go save Earth from what is to come." He said activating a transporter device which would take him to the nucleus of Kryptonian energy. The cave.

_Earth, 2005, The Kawatche caves:_ Clark and Trinity arrived at the cave. He remembered the sequence he had seen the missionary of Krypton, Kara input and he did it. An inner seal broke open and the two children of Krypton entered the cave enterance to find the table where the key and the other 4 Crystals were. "Go ahead Clark. Do it. This was your mission. I was just along for the ride." Trinity said kissing his forehead. He smiled and slammed the Crystal of Power into place. Suddenly the room lit up and power engulfed the two.

"_You have done well, My children. Welcome home to Earth. The disaster that was intended for this place has been averted. You at last recognize your Kryptonian heritage my son. That was just a first test of what is to come. A dark power makes it's way to Earth. But before it comes, You must face your dark side once again." _Spoke the disembodied spirit of Jor-El. Suddenly the light that was in the room surrounded the two and they and the now united crystal were gone.

The North Pole: Clark and Trinity stood in the frozen tundra of the North pole wondering why the crystal had brought them here. Clark who held the crystal heard a silent command in Kryptonese tell him to throw it. He did. The Crystal sank some 20 miles away into the sand and suddenly crystals came out of the snow. The Fortress of Solitude was born, not created. They stepped inside to see someone who looked like Lionel Luthor.

"_Welcome my children. Welcome to this Fortress of Solitude, where together your powers and skills will be shaped and cultivated and we shall aid this world and save it from it's worse fears. Be a beacon of light in a darkened and depraved world" He said. _

_**The End?**_


End file.
